


Gunmetal Grey

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Zevwarden works [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Modern Era, Modern Thedas, Nail Polish, One Shot, Sweet Zevran Arainai, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: A very short modern Zevwarden piece I found sitting in an old, untouched word document from back in 2018. Unnamed female warden and a very sweet assassin.





	Gunmetal Grey

Standing in front of a rack full of various nail polish colors is where he found the young woman with a bottle of warden blue in one hand and with a bottle of crimson blood in the other.

"Find what you're looking for, Mi Amor?" he asked his beloved as he snaked an arm around her waist, to which she just hummed a reply.

"Can't decide on what color I should get," she said as Zevran kissed her neck.

He picked up a bottle of gunmetal grey from the rack and held it up in front of her, "I think this one would look rather amazing, and very badass." he told her.

"I like the way you think, Handsome."

☆☆☆

She was reading over reports that night when Zevran started painting her nails for her.

"Love, what are you doing?" her voice was a bit muffled by the two paperclips she was holding between her teeth.

"Painting your nails while you finish reading your reports, now hold still," he told her before planting a soft kiss on her temple.

Most people would've called this love, but for these two they would probably deny the accusation.

They would only deny it because of what admitting it would mean.

It would mean they each had a weakness and that they were putting each other in too much danger.

Enemies were around each corner for one or both of them, so together they stayed anyway.

'Safety in numbers' they had agreed, it wasn't because they would've missed each other, at least not that they would admit.

The fact that they couldn't stand the thought of being without each other wasn't brought up either.

Those closest to them knew that their excuses were false because of the sincere looks they often gave each other when they believed no one else was looking.

Even though they wouldn't admit it, or even say the words, they did, in fact, love each other.


End file.
